XS: Chase x femJack Oneshots (Requests Open)
by Moongirl123
Summary: A series of oneshots shipping Chase Young and Jane Spicer (femJack), and I rated this M for any future lemons. (Requests Open) I would like to thank BrokenDeathAngel on DA for letting me use the design from her GenderBender picture for this series.


**Prompt: Song Fic-What a Girl is by Dove Cameron**

**AN- This is my first attempt at a song fic, so I hope it's okay.**

_On a scale of one to ten_  
_I am perfect like I am_  
_I don't need your number_  
_We don't need your number_

'I'm attractive and you're...the opposite'  
Katnappe's words kept echoing in Jane's head as she walked into her bedroom,slamming the door behind her. It wasn't the first time someone had made a comment about her looks, but this one really struck her. Usually people, mainly her parents, would say stuff about her goth/punk wardrobe or her makeup. This was different.

_And those stupid magazines_  
_Want me to change my everything_  
_They don't even matter_  
_They're not taking my power_

She shrugged off her long black jacket, slid her goggles off her head, wiped off her makeup and pulled out her hair elastic, letting her long candy apple red hair fall down her back. Jane had removed all traces of an evil girl genius, so when she looked in the mirror what she saw was just a girl.  
"A plain Jane" the girl genius said to herself, while Jane was many things she knew she wasn't a beauty queen. And when Katnappe said what she said, it made her even more aware of that fact. They were the same age but Jane wasn't as developed as Ashley; she didn't have a figure and she felt like she had just outgrew her training bra.  
"Maybe that's why he wanted her instead of me"  
Jane never dated, she would tell herself it was because she was too busy working on her Jane-bots or her plan to rule the world to go on dates. When in reality it was because no one ever asked her out on one. No boy had ever shown the slightest interest in Jane.

_I'm so over_  
_All these voices around_  
_They've said enough_  
_It's my turn, let's get loud_

Jane didn't want to be "the opposite of attractive", she wanted to be pretty; she wanted boys to like her. One boy in particular, her idol and long time crush, the famous Chase Young. She knew what he thought of her. More annoying then evil, a pathetic excuse for an evil girl genius, a worm, an insect he enjoys to squish. He didn't even call her by her first name. Jane wanted all of that to change, she wanted him to respect her, to notice her to look at her a see a pretty girl. With that Jane made a decision.  
"I want him to like me" she said, moving toward her closet. But what she didn't see was the black crow outside her window taking off to deliver a message to his master.

_Being flawless in our skin, your words don't mean anything_  
_I'm done wasting my time (I'm done wasting my time)_  
_I can make up my own mind (I can make up my own mind)_

Opening her closet Jane saw nothing but the same goth/punk style she wore every day, of course their was the white top with cap sleeves, red tie, blue sweater vest, and white skirt she wore when she left in evil in the Yin Yang world. But 'Good Jane' was a side of her she didn't even want to think about. Leaving her with only one other option. Pushing all her clothes out of the way Jane reached for a box she kept tucked in the back o her closet, a box filled with a bunch of girly clothes her Mom had bought for her. They weren't exactly her style, but maybe it was the style boys liked. She traded her torn red Frankenstein shirt that exposed her midriff, for a short sleeved pale pink top with a pink flower on the front. Her black shorts for a raspberry colored skirt, and her black ankle boots for a pair of ballet flats the same color as the skirt. Once she was dressed she went to her parents room to borrow her Mom's curling iron, after it heated up Jane curled a few sections of her hair and pinned it back with a pink flower clip. Taking a look in the mirror Jane almost didn't recognize the girl she saw looking back at her, but she did recognize the guy standing behind her.

_I'm so over_  
_All of these voices around_  
_They've said enough_  
_It's my turn, let's get loud_

"Chase!" she whirled around to face the Heylin dragon lord, who was looking at her up and down taking in her new look "Why are yo-"  
"Spicer why are you dressed like that?" Chase asked cutting her off  
Jane blushed and averted her gaze, not sure how to answer his question "Um..well I...just thought I would try something new."  
Chased raised an eyebrow and cocked his head "Really? You mean you didn't feel the need to change yourself because Katnappe made an insensitive comment about your appearance?"  
Jane was taken back, she will never understand how he does that "Well maybe..." she trailed off  
The dragon lord sighed in disappointment "Spicer of all the idiotic things you have done, this is the most idiotic"  
"What?"

_I'll show you what girl is_  
_'Cause all of me is perfect_  
_Who cares about the dress size_  
_It's all about what's inside_  
_I'll stand up now_  
_And won't back down_  
_We're breaking through the surface_

_To show you what a girl is_

Chase moved closer to the girl genius "I just didn't think an evil girl genius would be foolish enough to believe ideas this modern society is trying to put in young women's heads," he placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her blush to intensify, and turned her back toward the mirror "look at yourself. This girl isn't you."  
Jane looked in the mirror at her pink outfit and thought about Chase's words "Ok, so I look like Strawberry Shortcake. I just wanted to look pretty, and I don't think I did before"  
"Do you remember what I told you about how true strength comes from within? Well true beauty also comes from within," he leaned in close to her ear "and I happened to like how you looked before Jane."  
Jane turned to face him again, she couldn't believe what she just heard.

_You are exactly what you're made to be, I swear_  
_Don't be afraid just to put yourself out there_

Chase smirked at her and removed the flower in Jane's hair; he set it down on her vanity and picked up her goggles, putting them back in their rightful place on Jane's head. He then reached for one of her makeup brushes, dipped it in a small jar of black eye makeup, and painted her usually black lines under her eyes, with her usual curled scar like line under her left eye. "There." he said when he was done "Much better."  
Jane wasn't sure how much redder her face could turn.

_On a scale from one to ten, I am perfect like I am_  
_I don't need your number, we don't need your number_  
_I'll show you what a girl is, cause all of me is perfect_  
_Who cares about the dress size, it's all about what's inside_  
_I'll stand up now, and won't back down_  
_We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is_  
_We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is_

**A/N- I know when people usually do femJack thing they name him "Jackie" or "Jacqueline"****or even "Jaq", but I thought I would do something a little different. See Jack is a nickname for John (I know that because it was my Grandfather's name) and the feminine form of John is Jane.**

**If you have a request for a oneshot please leave it in the comments below. **

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of Dove Cameron's songs, though it would be awesome if I did**


End file.
